The Absurd Gameshow of Absurdness
by whatitdobootydoo
Summary: Dumbledore decides to combine all the Muggle gameshows into one toture fest for the students...includes Whose Line is it Anyway, Match Game, Dog Eat Dog, Price is Right and more!
1. Whose Line Am I Tugging On Anyway?

Summary: The Headmaster decides to combine all the game shows into one torture fest for Hogwarts students everywhere!  
  
Whose Line is it Anyway?  
  
Scene: Whose Line is it Anyway set. All the Marauders are crammed behind the desk.  
  
Host Padfoot: "Hello everyone! We're the Marauders here and this is our game show 'The Absurd Show of Absurdness' and we have taken a bunch of Muggle games and stringed them into one! And we've also kidnapped Dumbledore!"  
  
Host Prongs: "That's right! And for our first game, it will be 'Questions Only" from the Muggle show "Whose Frickin' Line is it Anyway?"  
  
Host Moony: "That's right! At the end of each game we will give our anything-but- lovely contestants coupons! Which, the coupons don't matter, because they've expired!"  
  
Audience: GASP!  
  
Host Wormtail: "That's right, the coupons don't matter just like the fact that the Iraqis have no nuclear weapons!"  
  
Host Padfoot: "Okay, well, let's meet our contestants..." he picks up a note card,  
  
"Lily Evans, come on down!"  
  
(Price is Right Music) Lily walks down and sits in a chair.  
  
"Serverus Snape, come on down here you slime-wipe!" Snape glares at the Marauders before sitting down.  
  
"Giant Squid come on down!"  
  
Audience: (Claps extremely loud while the giant squid bows and takes a seat.)  
  
"And Tom Bombadil Riddle! Come on down you evil guy, you!" Handsome, yet evil, Tom takes a seat.  
  
Host Moony: "Okay, you all know the rules of the game, you may only speak in questions so why don't we have Lily and the Squid, who are currently dating, and BFF Snape and Tom!  
  
Lily: James I'm going to hurt you for making me do this!!!  
  
Host Prongs: "Now, now, sugar cubes, there will be plenty of time for that in the bedroom."  
  
Host Wormtail: "Okay, now we need a place for them to be at..."  
  
Dude 1: Ministry of Magic!  
  
Chick 1: Bubble Gum factory!  
  
Christy: Strip club!  
  
Dude 2: Spa!  
  
Host Padfoot: I like strip club, so strip club it is, take it away, Lily and Tom, you start.  
  
Lily: What am I doing here?  
  
Tom: Where are you?  
  
Lily: Are you blind?  
  
Tom: Are you deaf?  
  
Lily: No....  
  
(Buzzer)  
  
Lily and the Squid switch places.  
  
Squid: Do you know where the platform is?  
  
Tom: Those are some BIG Tentacles...  
  
(Buzzer)  
  
Snape walks out  
  
Snape: Who are you?  
  
Squid: Can't you see I'm the GIANT Squid?  
  
Snape: Do you know where my wife is?  
  
Squid: You have a wife?  
  
Snape: Are you surprised?  
  
Audience: YES!  
  
Squid: Are you suggesting that I am?  
  
Snape: Do pink lambs like to sky dive?  
  
Squid: I don't know...  
  
(Buzzer)  
  
Lily struts on stage  
  
Lily: What are you doing here?  
  
Snape: Did you come to see my muscles?  
  
Lily: What muscles?  
  
Snape: Can't you see them right here?  
  
Lily: You call that flab a muscle?  
  
Snape: No....  
  
(Buzzer many times)  
  
Host Padfoot: "Okay, 2000 coupons to everyone but Snape."  
  
Snape: Why you little twerp?  
  
Host Padfoot: "Don't you back sass me young lady!"  
  
Host Prongs: "Okay we're going to take a-"  
  
(Buzz)  
  
"-Quick commercial-"  
  
(Buzz)  
  
"Brake-  
  
(Buzz)  
  
Sirius!!!-"  
  
(Buzz)  
  
(Buzz)  
  
(Buzz)  
  
"-Stop playing with the buzzer!!"  
  
The camera cuts to a commercial brake and the last thing you see is James with his hands around Sirius's neck behind the small desk.  


Well???? What did you think?? REVIEW!!! I don't exactly know which game I'm going to do next...I thinking about "Match Game" so once again, please review!!!


	2. Playing with Matches

Summary: Summary: The Headmaster decides to combine all the game shows into one torture fest for Hogwarts students everywhere!  
  
Author's Note: I would just like to point out that I have written 2 chapters in under 30 minutes, so you people who think writing takes so long, GET OUT THERE AND UPDATE!!! I MEAN IT!!! I'VE GOT GOATS!!!!  
  
Match Game  
  
Scene: "The Play with Matches" game set, Dumbledore is host, and The Marauders, Hermione and Ron Weasley are the six people that count. Snape and Lily are the two contestants.  
  
Host Dumbledore: "Okay everyone! Hopefully everyone knows how to play this game, the object is, I read a sentence that they have to complete with a word. She, yes both contestants tonight are she's, will have to hope that one of our six people will have written down the same word!"  
  
Dumbledore turns to Lily, who is green triangles and Snape is red circles.  
  
Dumbledore: "Pretty lady's first, Chose A or B"  
  
Lily: "B"  
  
Dumbledore reads off the card: "The other day, I got cursed, the student who did it said "Inkypinkponky" and now I'm a 'BLANK'"  
  
Dumbledore repeats it and Lily and The Fantastic Six write down their answers on their paper. Soon everyone is ready.  
  
Dumbledore: "Ok Lily, what did you say?"  
  
Lily holds up her card, which reads: "Donkey"  
  
Dumbledore walks over to The Fantastic Six: "Okay we need Donkey, What did you say Peter?"  
  
Peter: "Well, my loving friends curse me all the time, so I would know what that one does, so I said" (holds up card) "Donkey"  
  
Dumbledore: "That's one point for Lily" A green triangle lights up.  
  
Dumbledore walks over to Ron: "What did you say?"  
  
Ron: "Well, being the smart person I am, I said" (flips card) "Butterfly"  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Dumbledore walks over to James: "Please tell me you have something better than that."  
  
James: "I sure do!" (He holds up his card) "Qudditch!"  
  
Dumbledore shakes his head: "Okay, Lupin, what do you have?"  
  
Lupin: "I said Donkey of course!"  
  
Dumbledore: "Two points for Lily!" Another triangle lights up.  
  
Dumbledore: I know I'm going to regret this, but, Sirius?  
  
Sirius: "PUDDING!"  
  
Audience: (CHEERS)  
  
Christy: "YOU TELL THEM PADFOOT!!"  
  
(A/n I would just like to add that Brad Pitt and me are officially engaged, Jennifer Anniston is dating the Geico gecko.)  
  
Everyone: (confused)  
  
Dumbledore: "Alright Miss Granger, you said?"  
  
Hermione: "Donkey, no duh!"  
  
Another triangle lights up.  
  
Dumbledore: "Okay! Let's go to a quick commercial break!"  
  
('Disown your children' jingle to the tune of the Charmin Ultra Less is more)

"—And show your children how bad they've been,"

"And we grantee they won't be back ever again!"

(Commercial ends)  
  
Dumbledore: "Okay we're back! Snape, A or B?"  
  
Snape: "A"  
  
Dumbledore reads off the card: "Nobody likes me, I am slime, I really stink, I am 'BLANK'  
  
Dumbledore: "Okay, start writing your answers down!"  
  
The Fantastic Six are done before he even starts his sentence. Snape thinks for a while before jotting something down.  
  
Dumbledore: "Snape?"  
  
Snape, looking quite pleased with himself: "Potter"  
  
Dumbledore: "Which one?"  
  
Snape adds an 's' to Potter. (So now it's Potters if you're stupid)  
  
Dumbledore: "Okay.... whatever.... let's go to The Fantastic Six, Now Peter-"  
  
The Fantastic Six hold all their cards up at once, which all read: "Snape" except for Sirius's which reads "Jell-O"  
  
Dumbledore: "Okay, well, I'm sorry Serverus, but it seems that it's 3/0 and Lily wins 9 coupons!"  
  
Nine coupons fall to the floor while music plays.  
  
Lily: "Hey these Mc. Dollars were out ages ago!"  
  
Sirius: "Remember the coupons don't matter, just like Bill Clinton's sentences"  
  
Dumbledore: "Okay, well, let's go to a commercial break, and then we'll be back with the next game!"  
  
The show goes to a commercial break, which has an advertisement for a llama farm.  


Well??? I hope you liked this chapter!! I'm suspended from 'creating a story' on because I SUPPOSIDLY did something bad, the good news is I can keep writing and writing chapters I guess.... PLEASE REVIEW!!! I have no idea what game show I'm going to do next so.... maybe "The Price is Right" I really don't know. ONCE AGAIN REVIEW!! OR I WILL SICK MY GOATS ON YOU!!!


	3. Dog Eat Dog Food

Summary: The Headmaster decides to combine all the game shows into one torture fest for Hogwarts students everywhere!  
  
Author's Note: I don't watch Dog Eat Dog that much, so if I get things wrong, I'm sorry, no flames please! (That means you Prue, here's what I say : "kiss it!")  
  
Dog Eat Dog  
  
Scene: The Dog Eat Dog set. Professor McGonagall is standing in for Dumbledore. The contestants are Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Moaning Myrtle.  
  
McGonagall: "Now I think we all know how to play this game, you will vote for the player who you think is most likely to fail the given task. If they fail, they will get sent to the Dog Pound, if they succeed, they may choose any one who voted for them and send them to the Dog Pound."  
  
Audience: (CLAPS)  
  
McGonagall: "Okay, now the first task will be...'The contestant must NOT laugh at anything Sirius Black says for a minute....you may vote for the person who is most likely to laugh."  
  
The Amazing Six (I think it's six players anyway) all write down their answers.  
  
McGonagall: "Okay now, to be quicker just show us your answers and then you may all explain why."  
  
Draco: Ron  
  
Harry: Ginny  
  
Ron: Ginny  
  
Hermione: Ron  
  
Ginny: Ron  
  
Myrtle:...Ron  
  
McGonagall: "Okay well, why did you pick Ron Draco?"  
  
Draco: "He's a big git."  
  
Hermione: "He's immature"  
  
Ginny: "I knew he would vote for me."  
  
Myrtle: "He shows no liking for me and refuses to hook me up with Harry" (crys)  
  
McGonagall: "Right....well come on up here Ron."  
  
Ron walks up next to McGonagall, looking nervous.  
  
McGonagall: "Okay Ron, look up in the audience and remember, try not to laugh at anything Sirius says."  
  
Ron gulps. Sirius stands up in the crowd. (Teehee, I'm sitting next to him, whispering some good stuff)  
  
McGonagall: "You have one minute...Go"  
  
Sirius takes a deep breath: "If I said you were a purple noodle, would you believe me?"  
  
Ron cracked a smile, but didn't laugh.  
  
Sirius: "Fine, then, I once had a girlfriend in Finland, but sadly, she turned out to be part dolphin. (Drums)  
  
Ron shook a little.  
  
McGonagall: "45 seconds..."  
  
Sirius: "I now declare myself Emit the Turtle Lad!"  
  
Ron let out a muffled noise.  
  
Sirius: "This how Titanic would have been if Jack and Rose had been married for 5 years..."  
  
"Jack: Get in the damn boat Rose!  
  
Rose: But I don't wanna get in the boat...  
  
Jack: Get in the damn boat; I'm freezing my ass off!  
  
Rose: But I....  
  
Jack: I wanted to go to Jamaica, but noooo! We had to go on a cruise in the middle of winter!  
  
Rose: (sniff) you don't draw me naked any more..."  
  
Ron busts out laughing.  
  
McGonagall: "Pity, only 20 more seconds to go...well, sorry, but you're in the Dog Pound now."  
  
Ron walked over to the Dog Pound, glaring at the five who were left.  
  
McGonagall: "Okay, well the next test is to NOT cry at anything Cho says...you will have one minute to survive....you may now vote."  
  
The Villainous Five write down their answers.  
  
McGonagall: "Okay, now let's see who you chose as the victim..."  
  
Draco: Harry  
  
Harry: Hermione  
  
Hermione: Harry  
  
Ginny: Harry  
  
Myrtle: Harry  
  
McGonagall: "Well Harry, get up here" She guestured at the chair facing Cho.  
  
Harry took a seat, Cho looked absolutely gorgeous when she was pretty, he thought. (hah, Harry's stupid)  
  
McGonagall: "One minute, Harry, try to stay strong now....Go"  
  
Cho: MY POOR BABY CEDRIC!!! I LOVED HIM AND NOW HE'S GONE!!!  
  
Harry had a blank expression on his face.  
  
Cho: AND NOW, YOU'RE SO NICE AND GOOD AND STUFF AND I LIKE YOU BUT I LIKE CEDRIC AND ALL BUT I WANT YOU TO LIKE ME BUT I'M SO CONFUSED!!!  
  
Harry started picking at his fingernails.  
  
Cho: BUT NOW YOU DON'T CARE!!! YOU'RE GOODFATHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDNESS AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!!!  
  
Sirius & Christy: HELL NO HE'S NOT DEAD!! Lies!!! It's all lies!!!  
  
Harry looked at Sirius than at Cho with concern for her poor brain.  
  
Cho: AND YOU HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ALL THAT CRAP ABOUT BEING FAMOUS BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS DIED!!! IT SUCKS TO BE YOUOUOUOU!!!  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Cho: AND NOW YOU HAVE-  
  
McGonagall: "I'm sorry but one minute is up, well done Harry.  
  
Harry looked over at the remaining four, who all stood open-mouthed.  
  
Harry: "Myrtle, you're in the Dog Pound..."  
  
Myrtle walked off to the dog pound, looking gloomy.  
  
Draco: "I didn't think he'd eve get by that one..."  
  
Audience: 0.0 "We didn't either."  
  
McGonagall: "Okay, let's hurry up, our author is anxious to hurry up and post this. The next task will be...making Moaning Myrtle cry."  
  
Myrtle: "I'm a task? Great..." (sarcasm)  
  
Hermione: "That's not fair! That's to easy!"  
  
McGonagall: "-you may now vote."  
  
The Fantastic Four write down their answers, with occasional glares at McGonagall.  
  
McGonagall: "all right, let's see it then."  
  
Draco: Hermione  
  
Harry: Draco  
  
Hermione: Draco  
  
Ginny: Draco  
  
McGonagall: "Okay then, you all say it's because Draco doesn't know what sadness is...right...okay Draco come on up."  
  
Draco struts on looking pleased with himself for getting such an easy task. He faces Moaning Myrtle.  
  
McGonagall: "You have 15 seconds to make her cry....Go"  
  
Draco takes a deep breath: "Air, food, life, wonderful glorious life, your ugly and stupid and you live in a toilet, yeah that's a wonderful LIFE you have going on there..."  
  
Myrtle was balling. She hurried away to go find a toilet.  
  
Audience: "They forgot his specialty was making people cry..." (shaking heads)  
  
McGonagall: "Since the other three were so stupid and you made her cry in 3 seconds, you may choose TWO people to go to the Dog Pound.  
  
Draco: "Potter and Weasely"  
  
Harry and Ginny both walk off stage, Harry gives Ron a high-five in the Dog Pound.  
  
McGonagall: "Well, who ever can answer the most questions in under a minute wins today's round because the author has never seen the end of Dog Eat Dog. (It's true...my step-sis watches it and she's not here right now.)  
  
McGonagall: "Buzz in when you think you have the right answer, one minute Go...What is Jell-O made out of?"  
  
(buzz)  
  
Hermione: "Cow hooves."  
  
"Correct, how much money did the Department of Magical Games and Sports make last year?"  
  
(buzz)  
  
Draco: "$700,000"  
  
"Correct, if I asked you to look for a Hephalump and a Woozle, where would you look?"  
  
(buzz)  
  
Draco: "In the Hundred Acre Woods!"  
  
Audience: (cricket chips)...."how did he know that?"  
  
McGonagall: "Correct, what are my markings in Animagus form?"  
  
(buzz)  
  
Hermione: "Stripes around the eyes!"  
  
"Correct, 10 seconds left, how do you get into the kitchens?"  
  
Silence.....  
  
(buzz)  
  
Draco: "Big picture of fruit, tickle the pear and it turns into a handle!"  
  
McGonagall: "CORRECT! Draco is our winner tonight!!!  
  
(We are the Champions music)  
  
McGonagall: "He wins 1000 coupons!!!"  
  
Draco jumps up and down.  
  
Ron: "1,000!?!?! That's not fair..."  
  
Prongs: "Remember, the coupons don't matter, just like the fact that Cho and Snape are human beings with feelings..."  
  
McGonagall: "Okay, well we're going to go to a quick commercial break and than we'll be back with..."  
  
Everyone: "The Absurd Game Show of Absurdness!!!"  
  
McGonagall throws a hat and hits the camera lens, which make the whole thing fall over.

  
Well, I updated, glad to hear all of my 6 reviews said update...It's either Wheel of Torture, The Price is Wrong, Flamingo (lingo), or Supermarket Mop next....I need to know which one you want to see next because I need to go watch the show!!! REVIEW YOU SICK LITTLE PUNY MORTAL!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	4. Who Wants to be a Dollinaire?

**Who Wants To Be A Dollinaire?**

Sirius: Hello and welcome to our show, I'm your host Sirius Black. Everybody knows this game so I don't want to explain it again because I'm lazy. Let's meet our contestants,

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

James Potter

Lily Evans

Peter Pettigrew

Serverus Snape

Giant Squid

Our newest character, The Ginormous Cricket

Cho Chang

Moaning Myrtle

Timmy the Troll

Sirius: Our fastest finger challenge will be: Put the following events in the order in which they happened, starting with the least recent,

A the curvy knife incident

B the time the tub overflowed with gravy

C the time James snorted my goldfish up his nose

D The Girls locker room thing

(music)

Sirius: Ok, the answers were: B,D,A,C, our fastest time was...James Potter! Come on down!

(price is right music)

Sirius: Ok James, are you ready?

James: Ready Freddy!

Sirius: That's Sirius

James: I know, it's an expression

Sirius: Like the constipated one on your face? (drums)

Audience: oooooooo burn

Sirius: Anywho, your first question for $0.01 is,

**Who was the hottest guy in Ocean's Eleven?**

**A- George Clooney B- Matt Damon**

**C- Brad Pitt D-Cedric the Entertainer**

James: Brad Pitt, no doubt

Sirius: Final answer?

James: Final Answer

Sirius: HE'S RIGHT! Moving on, for a nickel,

**Finish this nursery rhyme: Little Ms. Muffet:**

**A- finished her tuna melt B- Colored in Brooklynn's coloring book**

**C- ordered Pay-Per-View w/out permisson D- Sat on her tuffet**

James: hmm....A or D?

Sirius: You can't figure it out?

James: (whines) It's too hard!!!

Sirius: Oh come on! Even I know this one!!

James:............I think I'd like to use a lifeline

Sirius: You're kidding....

James: I'm serious

Sirius: NO I AM! THE WONDERFUL THING ABOUT SIRIUSES IS I'M THE ONLY ONE!!!

James: But I- oh nevermind, I'd like to phone a friend.

Sirius: (deep breath) Ok, which- wait! There's someone else! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!!!

James: Just call 'em

Sirius: Ok, who should we dial?

James: My buddy Snoop Dogg

Sirius: Ok AT&T will-hold on, the aliens are telling me something, ah yes, The new cingular will contact him.

(ring ring)

Snoop: Foshizle my rizzle yall

Sirius: This is Sirius Black on Who Wants to be a Dollinaire and we have your buddy James here and he's stuck....on the second question....for a nickel

James: Ok Snoop, The shiz wrizzle on the ten fo went for a rizzle and the hizzle didn't get none.

Snoop: That's easy man, it goes like this

Sirius: 15 seconds

Snoop:

Little Ms. Muffet sat on her tuffet eating her curds and way

when along came her pimp the spider and sat down beside her and gave her jobs for the day

well little Ms. Muffet there on her tuffet refused to do them jobs for her pimp even though she

needed the pay now little ms muffet would have to get her pimp on and get on her way for she

neededthe pay other wise little ms muffet's tuffet would therefore be towed away

(click of a phone being hung up)

James: I'll go with D, final answer

Sirius: You wasted a lifeline, got it RIGHTand now the question for a whole quarter,

**The song "Bicycle Race" was preformed by which band?**

**A- Queen B- Skunk Pumpkin**

**C- Amphibian Minute D- Pasta Chain**

James: Skunk Pumpkin is my favorite band and they didn't do it.....I think A

Sirius: Final answer?

James: Final answer

Sirius: You moron, I can't belive you acctually thought it was that! You suck. You're right

James: I'm right?!

Sirius: Unfortunately, anyway now, for45 cents, 2 questions away from a dollar

**What color are Christy's socks?**

**A- What socks? B- Anna is wearing Christy's socks**

**C- White D- I thought this question was about color**

James: None of them

Sirius: Well one of them has to be right

James: I have her socks

Christy: YOU DIRTY BAS#)! (blitzes James)

James: ACCCKKKKKK!!!!!

Christy: Sockies! I missed you!

Sirius: Ummm, well, our contestant is incapacitated and the authoress has to open presents....uhh....well.....Ginormous Cricket you win 5 coupons just because I like you!

Ginormous Cricket: yes!

Timmy: And remember the coupons are worthless, just like the fact that Alexander the Great wasn't gay!

Sirius: Stay tuned for more!

* * *

REVIEW! Sorry this chapter was kinda short, my grandma is coming and we're doing christmas early at my dad's house so it's present time!! yay!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! OR I WILL SLAY YOU! 


	5. Peril

**Author's Note: Omg I'm actually updating this one? wow!**

* * *

Host Remus Lupin: Welcome everybody to our next round, entitled : "PERIL"! YAY! Due to our short amount of time there will only be four catagories with 5 questions in each of them. We will be playing for pesos!So anyway, let's meet our three contestants, starting with,Sirius Black. 

GIRLS: (SCREAM) OMG! WE LOVE YOU!

Remus: James Potter...

James: I Love you Lily!

Lily: I hate you! Quit stalking me!

Remus: ohok...and finally, Lavender Brown!

Audience: BOO!

Lavender: Thank you, thank you...I love you Wonny!

Ron: Take one step toward me and I'll blow your freakin head off with a freakin bazooka.

Remus: Okay, now that that's settled, here are our catagories!

**Lines that end in "SLAP"**

**Sirius's many pet names.**

**One-liners**

**OOOOOO**

Remus: OK, then Sirius what will you take?

Sirius: Pet names for 200.

Remus: Pirates, weather, and bowels relate in this pet name.

Sirius: What is...Smee Thunder Poo.

Remus: CORRECT!

Lavender: Who calls you Smee Thunder Poo?

Sirius: Commo te llama Mama? umm...One liners for 200.

Remus: Barney might be a little jealous of this pick up line.

Sirius: What is, "I'm no Fred Flinstone but I'm gonna make your bed rock"?

Remus: Correct

Sirius: 000000 for 300 please.

Remus: The sound a kid makes when they see candy...

Sirius:...um...wheeee?

Remus: I'm sorry, that's incorrect...

Sirius: NOOOOOO! I MOURN!

Remus: The correct answer was: ooooooo

James: Pet names for 400

Remus: You would call Sirius this if he was a frog in haste.

James: What is...Amphebian Minute?

Remus: Correct

Christy: WHAHAHA I love it!

Sirius: Lines that end in slap please

James: It's not your turn though!

Sirius: Hey, you shut your mouth when you're talking to me!

Remus: Just let him go, it's easier.

James: I'm going to cry

Sirius: So cry you little Nancy Boy!

Remus: Nice dishware.

Sirius: What is, what cup are you?

Remus: Correct!

Lavender: Hey, like when is it like my turn?

Everyone: YOU SAID THE SECRET WORD!

Sirius: So, how you doin?

Friend's Producer: HEY NOW! THAT'S COPYRIGHTED! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!

Sirius: I'll show you with my mad ninja skills!

Sirius leaps on top of the producer and procedes to undo his tie.

Sirius:WHAHA! I'm EVIL!

Remus: Well, it seems as though we're all out of time here-Sirius, you win 3 pesos!

James and Sirius: YAY!

James: No Sirius! Don't go for the old lady!

* * *

I know, I know, I can obviously read it's not that great I know, but it's 12:45 at night and I'm tired. You should be thankful I'm updating at all.

Lately, I've gotten into drawing cartoons, so most of my ideas go into those.

**REVIEW OR MICHAEL JACKSON WILL GET YOU!**


End file.
